Heroin's Sleepover
by Deranged Monarch
Summary: Just a little story of our favourite dueling girls ! Genderbend, Clashshipping, and Smut. Because I said so.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is so oooold. But I felt like uploading it because...I got nothin' better to do. This was a three part story, where two of my friends did Judai and Yusei's POV, and I did Yami. Yes, they're all females. Yaaay genderbending!

Atem: Whyyyy?

Me: Because you're beautifuuuul! 8D

Atem: ...I cannot deny that.

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh does NOT belong to this woman. Thank god.

Me: *Mimics Yugi behind him* ._.

* * *

><p>"Ha! I win once again, Otogi!" I exclaimed, my hands on my hips, standing in my famous stance of victory.<p>

Otogi just threw his black hair back from his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's the fifth time. Do you ever tire of beating me at a game _I_created?"

I blinked and shrugged simply. "Meh. I can't beat your butt anymore. I should get to class now or the teach' will yell at me for skipping classes."

"Can't have that, now can we?" he chuckled.

I shook my head and smiled. I picked up my backpack and coat, waved to Otogi and went on my way.

* * *

><p>I walked through the school's corridors, my hands in my pockets and coat wrapped on my shoulder, swaying behind me like a cape, and humming "Ode to Joy" to myself. I only hummed that song when I was in a really good mood, and today I was definetly in a really good mood. Not only did I beat my friend at his own game (which means he has to treat like royalty now, mwa ha ha) but I was planning a little something for my two best friends.<p>

Whoa. Hold up.

I took a couple steps back to admire a certain spikey haired blonde that was sitting on a bench with a white haired friend of his in the other hallway.

I felt a slight blush spread across my face. Marik Ishtar. Guess what'd you call Domino High's 'Bad Boy'. Ever since he transfered here, he's caused nothing but mayhem. He was pretty much the meaning of insanity. But I couldn't help but have a small crush on him.

...Okay. So it wasn't so small. I completely _adored _him. He had such a handsome face, sexy body to die for (I once had swimming class with him, don't judge me), dangerous smirk, and oh those eyes! Those dark lavender eyes that look at me in a way that just gets me so-

Jeez, Yusei's right. I _am_creepy.

A smack on my butt woke me up from my little dreamland. I looked back to see Marik and his albino friend Bakura standing there. How the hell did they get from the bench to here..?

Marik grinned that crazy grin of his. "I thought I take advantage of the moment."

Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled on Marik's shirt. "Come on, you idiot, now is not the time for fooling around."

I crossed my arms. "Listen to Bakura, it isn't. I have things to do, places to go so if you'll excuse me.." I turned to walk away again and got another smack on my ass. I fast walked away.

Smooth, Yami. Real smooth.

* * *

><p>I open the door to my classroom, a proudful aura surrounding me. Once I did, two pair of eyes, one chocolate and the other sapphire, look over to me. I smirk and walk over to the two. They're my friends Judai Yuki and Yusei Fudo. Judai's the one with brown eyes, Yusei the blue-eyed one.<p>

Judai looked at me curiously, her short brown her moving to the side as she tilted her head. "Yami, why are you smiling like that?"

I laughed softly and put my hands on my hips. A bit arragont, aren't I. "Why? It's because I beat Ryuji Otogi at his game of Dungeon Dice Monsters 5 times in a row! Now he has to bow before me every time he sees me in the halls like royalty!" I smirked.

She smiled and clapped her hands together happily. "Awesome! Heh!"

I nodded slightly and chuckled.

"What is this game of Dungeon Dice Monsters anyway?" Yusei asked with a nuetral expression on her face. She never really did show emotio- wait did she just ask that?

Judai nodded and smiled a bit. She didn't know either.

I gasp in shock. How the _heck_did they not know? I stayed quiet for a second, still in shock, but before I could say anything, one of our teachers was yelling out in the hall.

"Damn you boys! Get back here and clean this mess up!"

Judai, being the curious girl she is, got up and skipped off to see what was going on. I looked at Yusei who just shrugged, and we both followed her. Judai looked into the hall, and her face went slightly sour. She only did that when-

Hurriedly, I went up behind her, pressing my body against her back and trying to look over her shoulder (Curse my height). I leaned in a bit more, but appearently I'm not that light since Judai fell to the ground with an 'oof', me falling on her right after causing another 'oof'.

I rubbed my head and winced slightly. "O-ow.." I murmured softly and looked at Judai who seemed okay but was mumbling some colourful words. I looked up to see the one and only Marik smirking at me. Again, the blush.

"Well hello there Pharaoh, doing a little yuri scene for me?" he chuckled as he crossed his arms.

I looked away and got off of Judai, straightening my skirt and jacket. Yusei help up Judai who did the same and rolled her eyes at Marik. "Ha ha, you're funny Marik."

I crossed my arms, trying to keep my composure. "No! I was seeing what you did this time and I accidentally fell on top of Judai...perv."

Marik just snickered. Two other guys came up behind him. I recognized them, the blue haired guy was Johan Anderson and the blonde dude was Jack Atlas. I didn't like him very much because he was sort of stealing my title of "King of Games". Maybe it's because I'm a girl.

I looked over to my two friends who just blushed. Judai was head over heels in love with Johan, and Yusei had a little somethin' for Jack. The boys left us alone to dicuss what Marik had done to piss off the teacher.

I leaned in to Judai, whispering quietly into her ear. "Mm, I think we should hook Yusei up with Jack." I checked over to Yusei, making sure she didn't hear anything.

She gave me a quick nod. "Yeah! Also with you and Marik!" She whispered back, a hint of amusement in her voice. I blushed furiously and backed up a bit. Judai just chuckled at my reaction. "My older sister Haou can help us! I mean, she's going out with Johan's older brother Yohan. But she won't tell me how!" She pouted childishly and opened her mouth to say more but Yusei tapped her shoulder. I sweatdropped.

"You two aren't plotting anything. If so, then forget about your guys' D-Wheels I'm making," Yusei said, looking a bit annoyed.

Both Judai and I gasp in horror, causing the boys to stop talking amongst themselves and look at us. Judai blinked and smiled nervously. "Heh that was loud wasn't it," she almost squeaked. They looked at each other then back at us and nodded. Judai facepalmed. I chuckled a bit nervously then grabbed both Yusei's and Judai's hands.

"Well look at the time, we better get to lunch. Come on girls!" I looked over my shoulder to the three guys. "Later you three." I winked at Marik when the girls weren't looking, who just smirked back.

I pulled them away from the boys, hearing them saying 'good bye' to us but not without one of Marik's yuri comments.

"Ah! I forgot my lunch! Now I can't feed my tummy with the yummy fried shrimp Haou made for me!" Judai complained

"Judai its not even lunch time yet. It's only 10:30." I responded.

I lead them up the stairs to the rooftop, where I finally let go of the two. There's not really much up here but I wanted to hang out with my two good friends.

Judai looked up at the bright son only to be scolded by Yusei. "Judai stop looking at the sun or you'll go blind!"

'Whoa! I don't want to go blind!" She flapped her arms frantacally. Yusei just shook her head and mumbled something I couldn't really hear.

"Alright you guys! Here is my plan!" I announced, clapping my hands together. "Tonight! You two are coming to my house a.k.a the card shop and having a sleep over. Since you two don't know how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters, I took the liberty to invite you two and teach it you guys."

The look on Judai's face was like she just got a gift from God. She started jumping up and down in excitement. "Alright then! I'll be the best Dungeon Dice Monsters player ever! I can't wait to bring my deck! I wonder what else should I bring to the sleep over other than my deck... Well duh clothes and other female stuff..." She drifted off for a second. "Anywho, count me in!"

Yusei scratched her chin and seemed like she was thinking about it. "A sleepover huh? It depends whether or not I have homework to do. But then again Dungeon Dice Monsters sound fun to play..."

Judai pouted and gave her the big puppy eyes. "Aw, come on Yusei! Your nose is always in the books! Have some fun in your life! You party pooper!"

She smiled a little. "Alright then. I'll just bring over my normal deck."

"Bring your other deck also! You know with the speed spells and other riding stuff!" I remined her.

"Why?"

"So you can teach us how to duel on motorcycles!" Judai answered for me.

"Also your motorcycle! I'm sure my grandpa would love to see how you ride and duel on a motorcycle." I was really getting excited about this.

Yusei's eye twitched a bit when we said 'motorcycle'. "I got two things to say: one its called a _D-Wheel_, not a motorcycle. Well, it is somewhat like a motorcycle, but where I come from its called a D-Wheel!" Judai and I giggled a bit nervously. Yusei's expression turned a bit curious. "Second, why would your grandpa want to watch me riding on my _D-Wheel_?" Yes, emphasis on the D-Wheel, we get it, Yus'.

"Yami's grandpa is a pedo." Judai said, trying to cover it with her coughs.

"Hey, I heard that! He's _not_, for your information!" I gave her a slight glare. She just laughed and put her hand on Yusei's shoulder. I puffed up my cheeks and stomped on her foot, making her yelp.

"Owie! That hurt, Yami!" She picked up her foot, hopping on one leg. I chuckled amused with my revenge. Yusei found it pretty amusing too. Judai pouted at us. I smiled and patted her head

"Alright it's settled, after school, go home and pack up your things 'cause you're coming over to a sleep over at the card shop!" I smiled brightly and placed my hand in between us.

Yusei and Judai at each other then smiled, Judai being the first to put her hand over mine, Yusei doing the same to Judai right after. We lowered then rose our hands into the bright blue sky. All for one, and one for all, as the saying goes.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Kame store, meeting up with my grandfather there, who was sweeping outside like usual. Not sure why he sweeps outside.<p>

"Hey, Gramps!" I smiled and waved at the old man. Grandpa looked up from his 'work' and smiled joyfully back at me.

"Ho, ho! You look like you're in a good mood, dear."

I laughed. "The girls are coming over for a sleepover. Er..if that's okay with you.." I looked at him cutely, knowing he was a sucker for that.

"Oh, it's just fine. Don't stay up all night, alright?"

I jumped in delight. "Thank you, Grandpa!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He ruffled my hair and went back to sweeping. I ran into the shop, quickly taking off my shoes and taking my backpack off. "Oi! Yugi!" I called out to my younger sister. She always got here before I did, not sure how she gets here so quickly though. I heard footsteps going down the stairs, then a head of tri-coloured hair appeared. Aw, its so cute how short she is.

"Mou hitori no watashi!" She practically glomped me. "How was big sister at school?"

I chuckled and petted her head. "Everything was fine, aibou. But I didn't see you there today, where were you?"

She blushed a little. "Er..I was just spending some time with Jonouchi-kun.." Her face got even more red when she saw a knowing grin on my face. "I-its not what you think!"

Smirking, I snickered quietly in amusement of my sister's embarressment. "Suuuure~ I see you two getting along quite nicely at school~"

She puffed up her cheeks then blinked and smirked herself (If you could call it a smirk..) "I've seen the same with you and that transfer student Marik."

"Gh..!" ...Crud. She got me. I scratched my head. "Eh well...um...oh! Yusei and Judai are coming over today!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just changing the subject, Yami."

I chuckle nervously.

She just closed her eyes and waved her hand. "You'll have to say hi to them for me then, 'cause I have to go out."

"Out where..?" I blinked then thought about it. "Ohhh. Heh heh heh..."

"Yami. Its just for studying. We're not gonna do anything." Yugi gave me a cute annoyed face.

I just smiled. "Its fine, its fine. Just have fun, ne~"

She smiled back and huggled me again.

* * *

><p>I was in my bedroom, looking in the mirror and seeing how my new skirt I bought the other day looked. It fit snug to my figure and I twirled around. I wonder if Marik would like it, I giggled to myself.<p>

I blink when I heard knocking downstairs. It must be Yusei and Judai! I took one last look at the skirt and started taking it off to put back on my regular outfit again. "Hey, Grandpa can you get the door please! I'll be down in a second!"

After I finished redressing myself again, I ran down the stairs to greet my friends outside. My grandfather was busy admiring Yusei's motor- I mean _D-Wheel_while Judai looked a bit creeped out by Grandpa. He tends to do that to girls he greets. Huh.

Judai notices me and waves. "Hey Yami! Nice outfit!" ...I thought I always wore this?

I smile at her and nod a bit. "Thanks."

Both Judai and I look over to Yusei and my grandpa, who were busy talking. Yusei was wearing that Team Satisfaction outfit she had when I first met her. It was just so...badass! But then again, _everything_she wore looked badass on her.

"Yusei!" I called out to my raven haired friend, "Make sure to park your motorcycle at the side of the house!" I gave her a warning smirk.

Judai scratched the back of her head a bit. "Yami, your giving that smirk again."

I just rolled my eyes and walked back inside, with Judai following after me. I stopped and look back outside. Yusei looked like she wanted to be anywhere else than there, but she wanted to be kind to the old man. Judai tapped my shoulder and smiled knowingly. "I'll meet you upstairs Yami, I think you should rescue Yusei from your grandpa with questions he has in mind."

I nodded and sweatdropped a little. "You're right, poor girl doesn't know what she got herself into."

* * *

><p>Later at night, I taught the girls how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters. Yusei got it pretty quick. Damn genius. Though, as for Judai...she kind of..<p>

"What? I lost! Come on! I was _that_close to winning!"

I laughed at my friend's horrible losing streak. She just needed time, she'd get the hang of it...eventually.

Yusei poked Judai's shoulder for her turn. Judai pouted and moved over. Yusei and I were about to start when we heard low growling. We both turned to Judai, staring at her blankly. She blushed slightly and waved her hand.

Yusei smiled amused. "Hungry much? To tell you the truth, I'm getting a little hungry myself."

I grinned happily. "You know what that means! Pizza!" I threw my hands up in the air in delight.

Judai nodded, straightening out her clothes. "That sounds awesome! I'll go order the pizza while you two finish this game! How does cheese pizza sounds like to you guys?" She asked, tilting her head.

Yusei and I nodded, and she left out in a hurry. Jeez, she was really hungry.

I turned back to Yusei who was already staring at me. I smirked. So did she.

Girl, its on.

* * *

><p>I was on the floor, tracing small circles on the carpet with my index finger. I was all pouty again. But then again, I tend to do that when I lose a game. I sighed soflty.<p>

I noticed Judai had returned looking all happy. I went back down to my tracing.

Then there was that sudden squeal of Judai's that startled me. Oh my..

"What the hell are you doing?" Yusei snapped at her.

"Oh! Er..I wanted to know what happened to Yami, but seeing you're busy I'll ask her myself!" Judai said frightened a bit.

I tilted my head at the the pissed Yusei and scared Judai, then again to the tracing, mumbling to myself.

I felt Judai's presence close to me but didn't turn to me. There was a pat on my back and the she whispered in my ear. "Yami! I saw Yusei texting Jack! Does that mean they're together?"

I blinked and stopped running my finger on the floor, then turned to my brunette friend. "Even though they're texting, doesn't mean they're dating, Judai" I said softly.

It was quiet a little while until the doorbell rang. Judai's eyes lit up. "PIZZA!"

* * *

><p>Judai yawned and layed back lazily. "Whoot! I'm so full!"<p>

I giggled slightly and nodded. Yusei and I looked at our empty pizza boxes. Man, we eat a lot.

"Mm.." Judai stretched and got up. "I'll be right back I'm going to change into my night silk shirt."

"Alright then I guess I should change also," I said, crawling over to my closet, finding my night clothes.

Yusei got up to look in her bag of clothes that was on my bed. "Same here."

Judai nodded and ran off to the bathroom to get more privacy. I hope Gramps is asleep.

I started undressing myself to put on my plaid bra and underwear. When I was going to get my bra from the bag in my closet I noticed there was a folded piece of paper in the bag. I raised an eyebrow and took it out. It was in Yugi's handwriting. It read: _He asked me to give this to, big sister, I just forgot to give it to you._

He? I wondered. I opened the paper and immediately recognized the handwriting, blushing again. I need to control my face colour. If that's even possible.

On the note: _Hey Yami, I noticed you started wearing a bikini in swimming class. You look pretty sexy in it. Maybe you could wear it for me later. Ya know, in private, just the two of us. See ya, babe~_

...What is wrong with this guy? There's even a little heart drawn at the bottom.

"Oi, Yami, what are you doing?" Yusei asked me since I've been kneeled close to my closet topless.

"E-er.." I stuffed the note back into the bag and hurriedly put my bra on. "I was just reading something from school, I found! Eh heh.."

She just looked at me awkwardly. I guess she was gonna say something but didn't know how to word it.

"You guys look so cute!"

Both her and I looked over to Judai who was wearing a yellow silky night shirt and was staring at us like we were the most adorable thing she'd ever seen in the world. Without warning, Judai glomped the both of us to the ground. (This is how yuri starts, isn't it.)

I blushed a bit. "Th-thanks."

Yusei seemed pretty calm. As always. "This is how I sleep since it gets hot at my place during the night."

Judai sat up and looked at us up and down. Yusei and I looked at each other, both wondering pretty much 'what the heck'.

"Yusei open your legs and Yami set between her legs!" Judai commanded.

We both blinked at the awkward order but did as we were told, me sitting in between Yusei's legs. Judai giggled and wasted no time in glomping me and snuggling her face into my boobs. I squeaked quietly and blushed. Yusei wrapped her arms around the both of us, bringing us in a tight hug.

"You guys are the best friends ever! I hope we can be friends forever!" Judai smiled brightly.

Yusei smiled softly. "Of course we will Judai, nothing can stop our friendship. Not even the rough roads ahead of us."

I chuckled and patted Judai's head. "Yusei's right! Nothing can stop us!"

Judai nodded and let go of me so I could get out of the sort of strange postition we were in. Judai put her hand in the middle of us.

"Heh." I put my hand on hers, Yusei doing the same on mine.

We rose them high and laughed.

Of course, we'd always be friends. Always, always.


	2. Chapter 2

**This part of the story wasn't originally planned. But nooo, certain friend of mine wanted sex in it. ._. My first uh..hentai. It stinks, I know.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, yesterday was fun!" I smiled at Judai, the both of us sitting on the edge of the pool. She smiled back, splashing the water with her legs. I was wearing my new bikini while she was wore a cute pink one piece with a little Kuriboh drawn right over her left breast. I poked it but got a smack to the hand.<p>

"Owie!" I rubbed my hand. "I wasn't gonna grab!"

She gave me a playful glare. "No touching the merchandise, girl. These are for Johan."

I pouted. "I told you I wasn't gonna grab."

"You better not."

"...What if I do?"

The glare narrowed a little. "Just try and see, Yami."

I blinked then smirked and grabbed both her boobs, making her yelp. "Ha! No one tells the King of Games what to do!"

"You ass!" Judai pushed me into the water. Thankfully it wasn't that deeps and I could swim, so I just swam back up and gave her a glare. She smirked at me. "I warned you."

"Heh." I grabbed her legs, pulling her into the water as well. She coughed some water up and rubbed her eyes.

"No fair! You can't get me back!"

"So can to," I said, smirking.

She pouted and splashed water in my face.

I laughed. "Hey! Jerk!" I did the same. We did this for a bit until the teacher yelled at us for playing around.

I pouted and climbed on the edge of the pool again, moving my legs in the water, as did Judai. I looked down at the clear water bored.

"Ah, great.." I heard Judai groan annoyed. I looked over her to ask what was the matter, but I saw why.

Marik was talking to the swimming teacher, wearing the school uniform _right _for once. It seemed they were having a serious conversation because there was no smirk or grin on Marik's face...He has such a handsome face...

Judai looked at me with an annoyed face. I blinked and looked at her. "Eh heh.."

"Please don't tell me he's in this class again."

I shrugged. I hope he is..

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!"<p>

I frowned, drying myself off with my towel. "Are you still mad about Marik being in this class, Judai?"

She nodded slightly, opening her locker and taking out her dry clothes.

I sighed and sat on the bench behind me, holding my towel.

I sat there while she dressed, wanting to ask why she disliked Marik so much but I just didn't have the heart to.

Judai grabbed her backpack then looked at me. "Aren't you gonna dress?"

"Er.." I looked up at her then back down. I couldn't really look her in the face. " Yeah, yeah. Just thinking."

She smiled and ruffled my hair. "Hurry up then, okay? You'll be late."

I nodded and she left me in the lockerroom . I was alone.

I dropped my towel so I could open the locker.

"...Huh?" My clothes weren't there. Well...my shoes were. I rubbed my eyes and peaked in the locker, hoping they would magically appear.

"Where the hel-" I stopeed in midsentence when I felt arms wrapping around my stomach.

"Looking for something?" A seductive voice I knew much too well cooed in my ear.

"M-Marik...? What are you doing in the girls' lockerroom!"

He chuckled, running his hands slowly down my stomach to my thighs. "I wanted to see your bikini."

I tried prying his hands off me. "You saw it already, didn't you?"

He turned me around and pushed me against the lockers, pinning my arms over my head with one hand. Smirking, he leaned in to my neck, sucking lightly on the skin. I squirmed, trying to get away from him.

"Stop resisting..." A bite of his made me squeak. "I know you want this too..."

"No I don't!" I desperatly tried to break free from Marik's strong grip but no avail. And the way he was touching me just didn't help either.

He grabbed my breast firmly with his unoccupied hand, making another squeak escape my throat. I wanted to push him away. But I've been craving for his touch for so long. I was so confused on what I wanted.

I sighed softly as Marik's thumb traced over the cloth of the bra right over my nipple. I could feel my face getting hot. He rubbed his knee against my crotch area, making me feel strange tingles.

He pulled my chin up to kiss me deeply. I had no choice to respond to the kiss. Not like I didn't want to.

"Mm.." His tongue rubbed against mine, fighting for dominince. There was no way I could be dominant with this man, so I just submit, letting him take over my mouth.

Marik pulled away after a bit, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to mine. "Will you be a good girl and cooperate if I let go of your arms?"

I nodded. He smirked and kissed me again, letting my arms free. I let them fall to my sides, letting Marik have his way. Why shouldn't I? He wasn't hurting me.

While his lips were busy with my own, his hands went straight to taking off my bra and fondling my boobs. I whined quietly into his mouth as he pinched and pulled on my nipples. I turned my head, pulling away to catch my breath. He just chuckled and licked down my neck to my chest. Shivers ran down my spine at the feeling of his warm tongue.

He went down to my right nipple, circling it with his tongue, then sucked it lightly, tweaking the other with his hand.

I bucked my hips a bit, involentarily. Marik looked up at me, letting go of my boob and grinned. I wasn't sure whether to find his grin creepy or sexy. Maybe both. "You want me to touch you down there, don't you."

No? Yes? "I d-don't know..."

"I'm getting you nice and horny and you can't answer a simple question?" He said in a joking tone.

I whimpered quietly. Why did he have to be so blunt?

He just chuckled again and knelt down between my legs. He grabbed the ends of my bikini, slowly pulling it down.

"W-wait!" I grabbed his hands quickly.

He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. "I thought you were gonna be a good girl and let me do this.."

I blushed, letting go of his hands. He smirked calmly, almost a smile, and pulled the bikini all the way down. I was now completely naked and wanted to cover my face from the embarressment.

Marik licked his lip and his smirk widened. "Aww..its all swollen and wet."

"Marik, d-don't..."

He tilted his head. "What? You don't like me talking about your pussy?" His hands massaged my inner thighs.

"Its embarressing.."

"Its cute," he purred and leaned his face closer to my crotch.

I closed my eyes when I felt Marik's tongue lick along my pussy. It felt strange and different. But in a good way.

He nipped gently on the clit, making me whimper again but louder. It sent a pleasent feeling all over my body and I started to tremble. Marik snickered quietly and continued, running his tongue teasingly along my clit.

He let go and licked his lips. "I think you're ready now, you're dripping wet.."

I whine again in embarressment. Everything he says gets me all shy. But for some reason...I like when he does.

Marik stood up again and removed his shirt, then unzipped his pants, presenting his 'little friend'.

Pft. Little was a BIG lie.

He lifted my legs up, pushing me up against the lockers and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Are you ready?" I looked at Marik shyly, his smirk no longer there. He just looked like he really wanted this. I nod slightly, bracing myself.

Another kiss to distract me from what was going to happen. He pushed his cock in until just the tip was in. It felt very uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt.

Atleast until he pushed in all the way. I winced and whimpered in pain into the kiss. I closed my eyes, trying to meditate the pain away.

Marik pulled away from my lips and leaned in to groan quietly into my ear. "So tight.." He looked at me, waiting for me to get comfortable enough so he could move.

"Y-you can move n-now..." It still hurt but not as much and I had gotten a bit more comfortable with his dick inside.

"Heh." He started to move in a slow pace. I guess he didn't want to hurt me. But I could tell he wanted to go faster since he was sucking and biting on my neck, panting softly.

I pull him in deeper with my legs and whimper in pleasure. He looks at me again and blinks. "Yami?" Instead of responding, I pull him again, shuddering, hopefully letting him know what I wanted.

His smirk returned. "Naughty girl.."

He finished his slow pace and started thrusting in and out fast. I felt so dirty but I couldn't help but moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck, urging him to give me more.

Suddenly he slams hard into me, making whimper loudly. He kept going, hitting the same spot over and over. I was almost over the edge.

But then he started to slow down.

"M-Marik.." I whine.

Marik smirked widely. "You wanna come, don't you? Beg for it."

I shook my head, panting. I couldn't do that. That was just too embarressing.

"It's not hard. Just tell me you want me to fuck your pussy hard again."

He was just too evil. "P-please.."

"Please, what?"

I gulped. I felt so perverted. "Fuck me hard, I wanna come!"

Marik chuckled and moved his hips fast, slamming into me hard.

Then he finally hits that part that makes me scream. My body trembles and all I see is blurred for a minute.

Marik moans out loud, filling me up with his seed.

He layed his head against my shoulder, panting. I grab his head gently and give him a quick kiss.

"How'd you like that, Yami?" His panting seemed to died down a bit.

I blushed. "It felt...nice."

"Wanna do it again?"

I glared at him.

"Okay okay. Thats a no," he chuckled. He brushed my bangs out of my face. "I bet you wanted me to do that for a while now."

"Er.."

"Don't lie to me."

I giggled a bit and kissed his nose. "I guess so."

He held me up and placed me down on the floor on my feet. He chuckled, looking at my legs. "You're leaking."

I crossed my legs. "..W-wait...where are my clothes?"

Marik pointed to under one of the benches then zipped his pants up and grabbed his shirt, putting it on as well. "Get dressed, Yami. I wouldn't want anyone to see you like this," he smirked, "I'll see you later, baby~"

Holding my bag of clothes, I watched Marik leave. I smiled happily, hugging the bag. I'm pretty sure we'll have more experiences like this..


End file.
